The Real World of Star Wars
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: It’s the real World of Star Wars! What really happened! What George Lucas didn’t want to show you! In this story, it includes all of your favorite characters crazier then ever! OH! And your wonderful narrators Sarah and Nicole! TEEHEE!
1. Mars, Mars, Mars, and Roast Beef

Star Wars Crazy Fic

**Title**: The Real World Of Star Wars

**Summary**: It's the real World of Star Wars! What really happened! What George Lucas didn't want to show you! In this story, it includes all of your favorite characters crazier then ever! OH! And your wonderful narrators Sarah and Nicole! TEEHEE!

A SARAH & NICOLE ORIGINAL!

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Star Wars, we are just weird people who are writing ok got it? GOOD!

**Sarah's A/N: **Oh you should all also worship Draco Malfoy, hottest bad boy since ever! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!stops and runs

**Chapter 1**

Once Upon a time there was a lovely princess with long blonde hair that she would stick through the window and all the way down to the ground so a man could climb up it…

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" screamed Sarah.

"WHAT!" asked Nicole.

"THIS ISN'T A STORY ABOUT RAPUNZEL YOU IDIOT!"

"Wait..WHAT! IT ISN'T?"

"Oh course not! This is supposed to be our crazy fic about Star Wars remember? The Real World of Star Wars!"

"OH NOW I REMEMBER!"

"Ok Nicole, are you ready to start the story?"

"Why of course I am!"

"Ok good! Now here's the actual fanfic" Sarah announced.

One day, Luke, Leia, Han Solo, Darth Vader, Chewbacca, R2D2, C-3PO, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda were all on a ship. How they all got on a ship…we don't know! Why they were all on the same ship…we don't know! All we know is that they were just on a ship together! A very big ship in a big black place called space…dramatical music DUN NANANA ITS SPACE DUNANANAN TRAVELING THROUGH SPACE GOING TO MARS OH YEAH DUNANANA SPACE SPACE SPACE!

Obi-Wan was flying the ship of course and Han Solo was his co-pilot.

"Whereizzle are we nowizzle?" Luke asked.

"We're passing the planet where JoJo's Circus is." Han Solo said.

"NO WE'RE NOT! WE ARE IN NEW MEXICO!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

All of a sudden Chewbacca gets up and puts on a sombrero which came out of nowhere and somehow got some maracas and starts dancing around Princess Leia.

"Whatizzle the heckizzle happened to my homieizzle Chewbacca?" Luke asked.

"We aren't exactly sure… I think whenever someone says Mexico, Spain, or something is said in Spanish he does that." Han Solo answered.

"Oh dudeizzle!" Luke said as if he understood everything.

"Hey Han…" Leia said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please get this carpet away from me?"

"CHEWBACCA STOP IT WITH THE MARACAS AND THE DANCING!"

"RAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRR" Chewie said and sat down… Apparently he doesn't like to be interrupted during the traditional hat dance also used on some small planets…like mars…that's fun to say! Mars, mars, mars, mars….

"Han...Also…How do you know where JoJo's Circus is?" Leia asked him.

"Well.. umm.."

"BECAUSE HE'S WEARING POLKA DOTTED UNDERWEAR!" Obi-Wan screamed.

"And how do you know he's wearing polka-dotted underwear?"

"Well I was doing the laundry and came across his underwear which has his name printed on them AND THEY WERE POLKA DOTTED!"

"Interesting that is." Yoda said.

"Yeah…but what does polka-dotted underwear have to do with anything?" Leia asked.

"Because he –breathes- thinks he's –breathes- a clown –breathes-." Darth Vader said suddenly joining the conversation.

"And just how do you know this?" Leia was confused.

"Well I am his father!"

"HEYIZZLE! I thoughtizzle you wereizzle my daddy-o!" Luke said.

"Yeah, your mine and Luke's dad!" Leia said.

"Well I am definitely not Luke's dad!" Darth Vader now whispers in Leia's ear. "I mean he keeps on acting like Snoopy Doggy Dog or something and a guy acting like that could never be my son!"

"Ohhh." Leia understood. "But Han isn't your son!"

"True but…" Vader was cut off.

"DING! DING! ROAST BEEF IS DONE!" C-3PO said.

"Pleasant that is." Yoda told him.

"YAYIZZLE! THE BEEFIZZLE IS DONE!" Luke ran around screaming like he was just a little boy.

"I am so confused." Obi-Wan stated.

"It's obvious! C-3PO thinks he's a microwave." Han said.

"How come you seem to know everything around here?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME COTTON CANDY LITTLE BOY?" Han replied smiling freakishly.

"Oh dear!" That was all Obi-wan could say.

**Later On **

Luke wondered into the kitchen which was inside of the ship surprisingly. He was about to open the fridge when Leia came running out of nowhere and stood in front of the refrigerator, blocking it.

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR." Leia yelled at Luke.

"Whyizzle can't I openizzle the doorizzle?"

"Because I love the fridge." Leia said and hugged the fridge.

"Okayizzle then!" Luke said and moved onto the cupboard. He opened it and found a nice jar of chunky peanut butter. He took a knife and put some on a piece of bread and left it in the kitchen. Not really sure why. But he left taking the jar of chunky peanut butter with him. Soon Artoo strolled into the kitchen and then started to beep very loudly. He must've been getting very angry. All of a sudden he electrocuted the piece of bread with peanut butter. Then he strolled away. Talk about random!

Somewhere is some other part of the ship…

"WHERE ARE MY SOCKS? MY PRETTY PINK ONES WITH THE PURPLE GIRAFFES THAT HAVE GREEN BOW TIES!" Obi-Wan wondered…

Where could Obi-Wan's socks be?

------

"Hello again, it's me, Sarah, and Nicole." Sarah says, "But apparently Nicole has gone…baggish…" Sarah points to someone who is sitting there with a bag on their head with only eye holes.

"Very odd don't you think?" Sarah asks playing with her pencil from being bored. Camera gets confused.

"OHH LOOK A BIG SHIP FROM MARS!" Sarah screamed randomly. Camera twirls and breaks, snowstorm picture and noises. Later the picture comes back.

"Sorry um 'technical difficulties'. Anyway my compadre and I would like to get reviews so please do!" Sarah says smiling wide, "Now I will listen to my AC MAN OH YEAH HES GOOD!"

Nicole comes running in.

"YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT HAPP-"

"NICOLE? WHO'S THIS THEN?" Sarah said confused and falling off her chair.


	2. Bubbly Toast and Dignified Tea Time

**Disclaimer: **Neither Nicole or Sarah own Star Wars…BUT THAT HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN NOW HES A HOTTIE! "Sarah SHUT UP!"

**A/N: REVIEW YOU WEIRD PEOPLE! One person was kind enough to and they get a fruit basket!**

**Chapter 2-Bubbly Toast and Dignified Tea Time **

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Why are we screaming?" Sarah asked confused. Then she turned to the person under the bag, "REVEAL YOURSELF POSER!"

"BWAHAHAHAHHAH!" the blonde said taking off the bag and running. Sarah and Nicole sat there confused.

"By golly gosh gum drops. I bet that was either Liz or Draco Malfoy…hard to tell…"

"Anyway what were you going to tell me?" Sarah asks leaning back in her chair.

"OH! I had an adventure." Nicole said proudly.

"And it was?" Sarah continued laughing.

"Right! I was at the intersection and these two pink elephants walk up and ask for directions to Zinkie's Doughnut Shop-" Nicole started.

"You speak elephant?"

"Apparently, anyway it took awhile for me to decipher it for when I did I realized I had sent them to Burger King instead. So after taking a random Oscar Myer wiener mobile, I caught up and gave them the right directions." Nicole responded.

"You stole a…Oscar Myer wiener mobile? OK ON WITH THE STORY!" Sarah said stopping the weird nonsense.

"Does anyone know where we should be going? Those rolling credits DO NOT help…Luke do you know?" Leia said turning to her twin.

"Your mom."

"What about our mom?" Leia wondered, "She died."

"YOUR MOM!" Luke shouted.

"Stop that."

"YOUR FACE!" Luke ranted and hit the window, opening it.  
"AHHHHH OPEN WINDOW RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Han said letting go of the controls and running around panicking.

"Um it won't hurt you…" Darth Vader commented. 'But maybe I will' Vader thought.

"WELL LOOK AT THE SKY! IT'S BLUE! BLUE IS HORRIBLE!" Han said waving his arms and shaking. Luke closed it and put his do rag on.

"The sky is black…" Leia said confused.

"BABY COZ I DO IT ALLLL FORR LOVVEEEE! (a/n: YES IT IS STEVIE BROCK SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR COTTON CANDY!)"

"What are you doing?" Leia asked Darth Vader as she came out of her pondering trance.

"My act. I'm the hottest thing since Michael Jackson." Darth Vader said simply.

"Whatizzle is aizzle 'Michael Jackson?'" Luke asked, "Yo." Luke opened the window again.

"Isn't he a child molester? OH NO! OPEN WINDOW! HE COULD GET US!" Han Solo said before running to close the open window in the ship.

"Han have issues, yes is he." Yoda said sitting there. Then all of a sudden he grabbed Chewbacca and started to tango.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Leia asked, "HAS EVERYONE GONE CRAZY?"

"Most likely." Darth Vader said sipping his tea, "Though that is a very nice tango I dare say."

"Weren't youizzle jusizzle singing?" Luke asked confused.

"Yes but it is tea time, where I look smart and dignified."  
"Dudeizzle that's just scary fo shizzle." Luke said making a peace sign, "Time for someizzle peanut butternizzle." Luke took out his peanut butter.

"ALERT PEANUT BUTTER ALERT!" came from Artoo, as he came striding over. We don't really know how Artoo could've said this, but he just did!

"Artoo my main bizzle whatcha doinizzle?" Luke asked holding it in his hand.

"Must destroy peanut butter beep." Artoo before electrocuting Luke's hand off.

"Dude thatizzle was not coolizzle." Luke said before he fell over.

"Better get him a new hand…and maybe a taco for me." Han Solo said looking at Luke.

"AYE AYE AYE AYE AYE!" Chewbacca had started dancing again…oh dear.   
"BEEP DING YOUR BUBBLY TOAST IS DONE!" C-3PO stated.

"How can toast be bubbly?" Leia asked, then she saw a fridge, "FRIDGE MY LOVE!" Leia started hugging it, and no one was helping poor Luke. So he just stood up and put an electric hand where his old one used to be.

"Whereizzle is myizzle light saber yo?" Luke asked. Obi Wan who had been sleeping until now (who was driving the ship we will never know) handed him his.

"Is that made out of…jello?" Han asked, "I LOVE JELLO! MINE MINE MINE!"

Han then grabbed the bright blue lightsaber and shoved it into his mouth, starting to munch on it. "MMMM! BLUE RASPBERRY JELLO IS THE BEST!"

"Umm… Han….That isn't jello…."Obi-Wan said, while sort of laughing at the fact that Han just ate a light saber. "Oh well! It stills tastes scrumptiously delicious!" Han said as he continued to eat….a light saber.

"Okayizzle whatizzle am I supposedizzle to do withoutizzle a light saber, yo?" Luke questioned. "Daddy-o, Willizzle youizzle buyizzle me a new oneizzle?"

"No can do Luke! I have to drink my tea, while looking distinguished. I will totally not look distinguished while buying a light saber. Why don't you use the money you earned from teaching people tap-dancing?" Vader replied and then sipped some tea, finishing the last drop.

"Wellizzle daddy-o I usedizzle that moneyizzle on my new gangster hat!" Luke told him.

"Fine. I'll see if I can get you one!" Vader said and got up. He entered another room on the ship. He picked up his dark dark dark dark black cell phone that had something engraved in it. It's engraving said "Darth Vader-The Hippest Singing Sensation"

He dialed some numbers and called someone. We just can't tell you who at the moment!

Meanwhile back where Everyone Else is…

Leia was curled up in her seat reading a book titled "How To Deal With Crazy Lunatics", when Han Solo came up to her.

"Leia there is something that I need to talk you about." Han was actually being serious for once.

"Ok hold on." Leia said trying to find a bookmark….oh where oh where oh where is the bookmark? Then she looked up.

"What is it? And what's that red stuff all over your nose?" Leia said with a weird look on her face.

"Feeling clownish, he is." Yoda chimed in.

"Oh Shut Up you-"Han was cut off.

"Anyway Han what did you want to talk about?" Leia said.

"Well I've been kind of wondering why you've been hugging refrigerators lately?"

"Because I Love them." Leia simply said.

"Well that explains everything!" Han said becoming angry. "I'm leaving!" Han began to walk away.

"No! Wait! Han!" Leia exclaimed as she got up and ran over to Han, putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Han turned around and looked at her. "I love you too!" They leaned in, about to kiss when…

"DING! DING! SWEET POTATOES ARE DONE!" C-3PO said in his usual robot, yet British-ish voice.

"Splendid! Just Splendid!" Han told C-3PO.

All of a sudden a Storm trooper named Bob danced wildly across the scene. "BOB! GET OFF THE SET!" Nicole yelled at him and chased him. "Sorry Everyone! Please Continue with the story!"

Everyone was just standing there bewildered at what had just happened. There is dead silence for about 10 minutes. Obi-Wan finally decides to say something.

"Has anyone found my socks yet?"

"The ones with ballerinas on them?" Leia asked him.

"NO! THE GIRAFFE ONES!"

"Uhhhh….No." Leia said.

"OH WHERE COULD MY SOCKS HAVE GONE?"

Darth Vader suddenly burst into the room singing "GONE LIKE A FREIGHT TRAINNNNNN GONE LIKE YESTERDAYYYYYY GONE LIKE A SOLDIER IN THE CIVIL WARRRRR BANG! BANG! GONEEEEEEE LIKE A '59 CADILLACCCCCC" (Montgomery Gentry Song)

"RAWRRRRRR" Chewbacca said, but translated into English that said "WHAT THE HECK IS A '59 CADILLAC?"

"Don't Know! But I make it hip and groovy by being a teen singing sensation!" Darth Vader said.

And We End This Chapter On That Note

_A/N_: We hope you enjoyed our chapter! We're just telling you a silly tale of Star Wars ourselves and make it as open as an open window--"OPEN WINDOW! WHERE! AHHHH THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! IT'S ALL TURNING BLACK!"

"Hanny…Could you please shut up?" Sarah said obviously annoyed. Anyways yes we are lunatics and this is our story NOW EAT YOUR LOLLYPOP AND SHUT UP! I mean read and review!

"DAH DAH DAHH! DAH DAH DAH DAHHHHH!" Nicole comes in tap dancing. Sarah smacks head, "Nicole it's only the second chapter!"

"Opps, hey is that Draco Malfoy?" Nicole said stopping and looking behind Sarah.

"WHERE?" Sarah screams running after him, "DRACO MY LOVE!"

"Well seeing as my friend has run off we will end the chapter here…." Nicole said, "So Yoda what is it like to be small, green, and hairy?"

"SHUT UP YOU WILL!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! MUNCHKIN ON A RAMPAGE!"


	3. Grapes and Open Window Torture

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Star Wars but happily own a hairbrush!

**Chapter 3- Grapes and Open Window Torture **

"Guess What Sarah!" Nicole shouted.

"What!" Sarah said as she was flipping through a magazine that had Draco Malfoy on the cover.

"We finally can get rid some of those fruit baskets you have all over your living room!"

"YAY! Now I can finally have some room to do yoga!"

"okay…"

"A Fruit Basket Will be given to **Dunno, Mysticofthepen, Little Author, and sarah+nicolecan'tguesswhoiam** Thank You For Reviewing!" an announcer dude had said, which totally came out of nowhere. And this announcer dude was no where to be seen.

"What the heck was that?" Sarah asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I mean it's not like I know everything!"

"Well you're the one that can speak elephant and steal an Oscar Meyer Weiner van!"

"Hmmm I guess you do have a point!"

"You got that right!"

"I still don't know where that voice came from so you can so not blame me!"

"Fine! But Who can I blame then?"

"I say you blame that toaster oven over there. He is looking very suspicious."

"Yeah… a toaster oven." Sarah replied as she rolled her eyes.

Sarah continued to flip through her magazine while sitting on a big comfy red couch. At one point she stopped at a page that showed a picture of Draco Malfoy and she began to drool. Nicole sat in her bright purple chair that would rock back and forth. She was reading a book titled "Making friends with Socks and Sea Monkeys". Every time Sarah would look up she would just shake her head.

Soon there was a sudden noise. It sounded as if a glass cup had shattered. Nicole immediately looked up and saw something. "Hey Sarah! It's Draco Malfoy!"

"WHERE?" Sarah demanded to know.

"Outside! Riding the pinky pink rocking horse!"

Sarah rushed out the back door into the backyard towards the pinky pink rocking horse. Nicole followed.

"This is not Draco you idiot!" Sarah yelled at Nicole.

"It isn't?"

"Of course not! This is JarJar Binks!"

"It is?"

"HOW COULD YOU MIX UP DRACO AND JARJAR BINKS?"

"Well….ummmmmmmm…"

"Ok you know what let's just get on with our story"

"Okie dokie artichokie!" Nicole said to Sarah as if she was a cute little five year old.

"Don't you call me artichokie or I'll tell Yoda where you are!"

"OK! OK! SORRY!"

Ok everyone here is Chapter 3!

SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNONSNOSNOSNOSNOSN

Obi-Wan wandered around the ship. He was still looking for his giraffe socks. While looking under everything in sight, somehow he bumped into Luke.

"What the foshizzle did youizzle do thatizzle for?" Luke questioned full of anger.

"YES HE IS FINALLY BEGINNING HIS TRANSFORMATION TO THE DARK SIDE." Vader said. He actually came out of no where.

"OOO! The darkizzle sideizzle sounds so coolizzle!" Luke said.

"Umm Anakin…I MEAN YOUNG SKYWALKER! NO WAIT! Vader!"

"Darth Vader would be fine, though I prefer 'hippest singing sensation'"

Obi-Wan just shrugged it off. "Anyway, can I talk to you in private for just a miniscule amount of time?"

"Ummm…okay!" Vader and Obi-Wan went into a corner away from Luke.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU WANT LUKE ON THE DARK SIDE? I MEAN HE THINKS HE'S A GANGSTER OR SNOOP DOG OR SOMETHING! HE SURE IS NOT SMART ENOUGH TO BE ON THE DARK SIDE!" Obi-Wan yelled at Darth.

"And you care why?"

"Well…because I have feelings for you!"

Vader made a quizzical expression under his mask. "You have…._feelings_ for me?" Vader asked while nervous about what his answer would be.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD! I SO DID NOT MEAN IT IN THAT WAY!"

"Oh Thank God! You really had me nervous there for a second!"

"Well Jedi cannot love except you did you idiot! You fell in love and had a child that turned out to think he's a gangster! At least Leia is smart except for the fact she has an odd love for refrigerators! SEE HOW WACKO YOU CAN MAKE PEOPLE WHEN YOU LOVE!"

"We have totally gone off subject!" A random storm trooper named Bob had said. Somehow he just appeared standing next to Obi-Wan and Vader.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING ON THE SET? BOB GET OFF THE SET!" Sarah screamed as she chased him off.

"You know what! I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Obi-Wan said and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Ummmm…okay." Vader just said. He walked up behind Luke.

"I justizzle can'tizzle waitizzle for a new light saber yo!" Luke said oddly and giddily and it looked like he was talking to the wall.

"Luke, why are you talking to the wall?"

"I am notizzle talking toizzle the wallizzle yo! I am talking to my best friend!"

"Your best friend is a wall?" 'Okay Luke definitely can not turn to the dark side if he thinks the wall is his best friend' Vader thought to himself.

"NOIZZLE! Can't youizzle seeizzle my bestestest friendizzle?"

"UMMMM…"

"His nameizzle is Luke the II yo!" Luke told his father.

"Okay then… I think I'm going to go now. Just continue your conversation Luke with…Luke." Vader said and turned around walking down the hallway, his cape blowing in the wind. Apparently a window was open.

"OH MY GOD! OPEN WINDOW!" Han shouted waving his hands around in the air, rushing over to the window to close it. And in the process he accidentally sort of bumped into Vader. Vader got angry.

Han was just walking away from the now closed window when Vader raised his hand and used the force to…open the window!

"AHHHHH! OPEN WINDOW! AHHHHH!" Han went and closed it but Vader opened it again, Han closed it, Vader opened it, Han Closed it, Vader opened it, Han closed it, Vader opened it, Han closed it. This went on for about 45 minutes.

"DAD! STOP OPENING THE DARN WINDOW!" Leia soon joined the two and tried to stop the whole Vader torturing Han situation.

"BUT HE BUMPED INTO ME! WHAT HE DID COULD RUIN MY STARDOM!" Vader told Leia, thinking about how this could totally crush him as a celebrity. Now remember this is Vader thinking that he is a star…

"CALM DOWN!" Leia shouted at him. "NOW I DON'T WANT ANYORE OF THIS! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Crystal." Han said.

"Yes Mother…I MEAN DAUGHTER!" Vader said.

A few hours later…

Everyone gathered into the entertainment room on the ship. This was a deluxe ship so of course there was an entertainment room in it. There was even a stage in it for people or droids or other weird creatures to perform on it. Tonight, performing, was none other than….DUH! DUH! DUH! DUH! Darth Vader.

Okay well not everyone was in the entertainment room. Just Obi-Wan wasn't there. Don't know why but we believe he was still in the bathroom… And we don't know who was driving the ship either. Maybe they put it in autopilot or something! Who knows!

Everyone was seated in there seats when Vader came onto the stage. "Hello fellow uhhhhhh THINGS! I have decided to give you a show because I have such a wonderful voice and I thought that MOST of you deserved to hear my soothing voice so-"

"BEEP! DING! BEEP! THE GRAPES NEED TO BE COOKED LONGER! DING!" C-3PO said, acting like a microwave as always.

"Why would you cook grapes in a microwave?" Leia asked  
"HEY! I WANTEDIZZLE TO MAKEIZZLE GRAPE JUICE!" Luke simply stated. "AND LUKE II WANTED SOME TOO!"

"WHO'S LUKE II?" Han asked.

"LONG EXPLANATION!" Vader told him. "LOOK CAN WE GET BACK TO MY ACT?"

"We must" Yoda said.

"Good. I will now start off my singing an original song of mine."  
(Please sing to the tune of Yankee Doodle)

Vader began to sing.

"Luke Skywalker went to town riding on a chicken,

Leia kissed a pic of a fridge,

And Han grew an afro!"

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"WE ARE GOINNGG GOOINNNG TOO SPACEE! WEE ARE GOINNG TOO SPACEEE AND MAY ALL THE CREW BE FANDY!"

"Is that even a word-"

-ANNOUNCEMENT!-

"Me, Sarah, has stopped this story momentarily to tell you good news." Sarah said looking up from the desk. "Nicole got a cookie."

Nicole waved a big cookie. "I named him Nicole II."

"That is all. Thank you and GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK!"

-End of Announcement!-

'Okay…' everyone thought.

"Back to the song!" Vader said.

"CHEWBACCA FOUND A BIG HAT THAT'S CALLED A SOMMBRARRROOOO, LEIA PLACED ON HER HEAD AND NOW WERE ALL WILL FERREL! WE ARE GOING TO SPACEEEE! WE ARE GOOINNG! WEE ARE GOINGG TOOO SPACCEEE! AND MAY THE CREW BE FANDY!"

As soon as Vader finished the song, Obi-Wan Kenobi came rushing in holding a piece of toilet paper, and a piece of toilet paper was stuck to his shoe but I don't believe he realized it.

"Vader you must see what I have found." Obi-Wan came up on the stage. "Here, look, there's a note on the toilet paper." He handed him the piece of toilet paper. It said:

_Help! I'm trapped in a toilet roll paper company. Jock McNoodle, South Uist, Outer Wisconsin._

"LOOK ITS CRIMINAL THIS TOILET ROLL ROLL!" Luke shouted

"Toilet roll roll?" Vader asked.

"Yes yesizzle."

"Wait, wait!"

"Quite rightizzle."  
"Look look!"

"Where whereizzle?"  
"Here here."  
"There thereizzle!"

''He he!"

"Ha haizzle!"

"STOP THAT!"

"Yes yesizzle."  
"Concentrate, you're like a parrot Luke."  
"Sorry sorryizzle."

"DING DING TURBULANCE!" C-3PO said.

"That's an interesting sounding food…" Darth Vader commented.

"Now I think we are landing-AHHHHH!" Leia said before being shaken.

"Oops!" Obi-Wan said.

"OBI WAN!" Leia exclaimed.

"I forgot to take the landing off auto pilot…." Obi commented laughing.

"We are on a strange planet.!" Han said.

"EARTH!... And Obi-Wan-toilet paper on your shoe there is."

SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNO

"THANK YOU AND NOW WE WILL CONTINUE TO OUR COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

"What commercial break?" Draco asks Sarah. We eventually found the real Draco.  
"Oh you know the regular ones……wait a second aren't you in the wrong story? This isn't Matchmaker, Matchmaker!" Sarah screamed waving her arms, "Anyway on with the commercials."

Nicole comes out dancing wearing a popcorn suit.

"MMMM POPCORN IT'S BUTTERY AND SALTY TOO!"  
"This is weird and awkward…" Draco comments.

"It's a commercial…SHUT UP!" Sarah says while dumping popcorn on Draco's head.  
"Its dark all of a sudden……."


	4. Pudding and Darkness DUN! DUN! DUN!

**Disclaimer**: WAHAHAH! WE DON'T OWN STAR WARS CAUSE WE ARE HIGH! (On sugar that is-I mean what were you thinking?)

**Chapter 4-Pudding and Darkness…DUN! DUN! DUN!**

"Erm it's Sarah and Nicole again?" Sarah said looking around confused.

"It's still dark…" Draco commented.

"NICOLE HELP ME GET THIS OFF DRACO'S HEAD!" Sarah screamed behind the big purple curtain.  
"Sure!" Nicole says coming out and ripping it off and running back stage.

"THE LIGHT I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!"

"Draco…shut up…aren't you suppose to be lovi-I mean tormenting Harry?" Sarah asks with raised eyebrows.

"I am? Well first you have to write more stupid." Draco replied with an evil smirk.

"Ok lork."  
"LORK!"

"Anyway I have run out of Fruit baskets so now all you reviewers will get cotton balls…..PURPLE cotton balls….or a balloon… your choice really." Sarah says with a suggestive smile.  
"LORK I SAY LORK!"

"DRACO SERIOUSLY SHUT UP!" Sarah screams putting a bag over his head.

"It's dark again…."

SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNO

"Oh….My….God" That was all Princess Leia could say. "We're about to land on Earth! I've heard terrible things about this place!"

"What things?" Han asked suddenly becoming afraid.

"Well one thing I hear they do is they drive a thing called cars. Why don't they use speeders or space ships?"

"They are SOIZZLE WEIRDIZZLE!" Luke commented. "AND LUKE II AGREES WITH ME!"

Obi-Wan just hit himself in the head, thinking about how he has failed Luke.

"They also have the oddest book titles and authors. For example, there was this book called I.C.U.P. by PRE. TY. Colors." (AHEM! READERS-READ THE TITLE AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NAME-SKIP THE BY PART-It's funnier that way!)

"Very Odd!" Obi-Wan said.

"Oh I know!" Leia replied.

Soon the ship started shaking back and forth. Everyone kept falling over. They couldn't keep their balance. And it seemed like they were going back….up?

"What's Happening?" Han frantically said. Who knew he really was such a scaredy cat?

"I believe we –BREATHE- are going back –BREATHE- up!" Vader told him.

"How can this be?" Obi-Wan said as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"PUDDING!"

"What C-3PO? We're going up because of pudding?"

"Well the pudding will be ready for you to eat soon…maybe in about 5 seconds."

"That makes no…"

"DING! DING! PUDDING'S DONE!"

"Anyway, I see no point in going to Earth anyway if it's so bad, so who minds if we don't go? We don't even know where we are going anyway!" Obi-Wan voiced.

"I MIND!" Vader snapped at him. "PEOPLE ON EARTH HAVEN'T BEEN BLESSED WITH MY PLEASANT SINGING VOICE!"

Obi-Wan hit himself in the head again, this time thinking about how he has failed Anakin.

"I guess we'll just be traveling in space for a while till we find some place good." Leia said.

"LIKE RAVIOLI!" Luke shouted.

"Ravioli?"

"AND SNAP PEAS!"

"Ummm…."

"It's the gangster dietizzle!" Luke said in a sort of rappy voice, moving his hands around like he was a DJ, and imagining he was making the screechy noises on the records.

"OH YEAHIZZLE! GO LUKE! GO LUKE! GO LUKE!"….Luke told himself…or was he talking to his imaginary friend, Luke II? We may never know!

Yoda soon came walking into the room, ever so slowly. Along with his cane, he came….eventually.

"Found Something, I Have" Yoda exclaimed.

"What is it?" Vader demanded.

"Found another note on a piece of toilet paper, I have."

"Well what the heck does it say?" Han asked in a sharp voice.

It read:

_Hello Creeps Who Are Reading This:_

_Just thought that you should know_

_There is a bomb on this ship_

_That will go off in about 40 minutes_

_I bet you will all die_

_HAHAHA!_

_Love Your Dearest Kidnapper of Jock McNoodle_

"Interesting, it is"

"I SAYIZZLE WE SAVE THIS JOCKIZZLE!"

"I can't believe I am doing this…but for once I am agreeing with gangster Luke over here. I mean this guy needs our help! We are good people…well except for you dad. BUT ANYWAY! LET'S SAVE THIS GUY!" Leia added in.

"HELLO! ISN'T ANYONE WORRIED ABOUT THE BOMB?" Obi-Wan

"I wonder where this bomb is…and how I can use it to my advantage." Vader said and faded into a whisper.

"What?" Obi-Wan adjured.

"NOTHING!" Vader said as if he was covering up something.

"Get off this ship, we must." Yoda suggested. "To Earth, we go back. Save Jock McNoodle we will."

Luke randomly started laughing. "Funny what is?" Yoda asked.

"Nothingizzle! Just you saying McNoodle was hilariousizzle!"

"I agree with Yoda!" Leia cried out.

"Me too!" Han hollered.

"ARRRRRRR!" Chewie made his usual wookie call, and concurred.

"Beep! Beep!" Artoo chimed in.

"Even though the salad is done, I must say I agree!" C-3PO, still acting like a microwave after all these chapters.

"I WANTTTTTTTT TOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOO!" Vader sang.

"Fine. We have to get off before the bomb goes off anyway!" Obi-Wan went off and got into the pilot seat turning the ship around and headed back to Earth.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Ok! We are landing!" Obi-Wan announced.

"Where? In Mexico?" Han seems to be very stupid sometimes.

"A COOKA RACHA! A COOKA RACHA!" Chewie somehow started singing and danced around with the magical maracas!

"No, just somewhere on Earth." They began to descend onto to Earth. Soon they ran into the turbulence once again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Some buzzer went off. Soon there was a big BOOM! KA BOOM! WEASH! BOOM! BOOMY BOOM! Soon the ship had stopped and was in one place and in one piece too! They had finally landed on Earth! Everyone got up off the floor fore they were flopping around in the ship during the turbulence, and exited the ship after the magical doorway opened up. They all got off and looked around at all the greenery. They all were trying to adapt to their surroundings and slowly started walking away from the ship. After a few minutes, they all heard a huge explosion and quickly turned their heads back. Their ship had exploded.

"Well I guess we're stuck on Earth for a while!" Obi-Wan told everyone "And I still haven't found my socks" Obi-Wan whispered to himself.

SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNO

"Hey Jesse McCartney was singing on Dancing with the Stars….he kept dancing with himself!" Sarah said laughing.

"How can you dance with yourself?" Nicole asked confused.

"You know by just moving to the beat and dancing around in circles." Sarah elaborated while waving her arms around.

"You think Jesse's hotter than me don't you?" Draco said pouting.

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"Yeah I just like his hair! IT'S SO SHINY AND COOL LOOKING!" Sarah said loudly.

"He's not my type. I like Clay Aiken." Nicole said proudly.

"Who is he?"

"AMERICAN IDOL? SINGER?" Nicole screamed with a shocked expression.

"Oh him…" Draco said back, "And it's still dark…."


	5. Tuna Casserole, Chickens Amuck and Those

**Disclaimer: **Welcome to McDonalds! We don't own Star Wars but we do have toys! Especially ones that break!

Alright we've got a special message to a reviewer whom calls herself Em-

"THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT WAL-MART AND COME AGAIN!" Sarah shouted.

"Don't forget the prices are rollin, rollin!" Nicole added in.

_-BACK TO THE SHOW-_

**Chapter 5- Tuna Casserole, Chickens Amuck, and Those Ol' Cumquats!**

"SARAH! SARAH! SARAH! SARAH!" Nicole said as she pointed to the screen.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" Sarah said.

"LOOK AT THE REVIEWS WE GOT!"

"Yeah, most of them are good except for that one person…URGH! We should slap them with a sharp stick!"

"Ummm, Sarah do you realize who we are?"

"Ummm, we're two girls who would torture people with sticks if they were mean!"

"Well…"

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME OVER HERE! IT'S STILL DARK!" Draco said annoyed with the fact we sort of forgot about him.

"Not right now Draco! I am talking! So SHUSH!" Nicole said as she put her hand up in the air and then put her finger against her lips as she said SHUSH!

"Now back to what I was talking about, which was….I forget. DRACO! SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"HEY! STOP YELLING AT MY BOYF- I MEAN FRIEND! Just go back to why you screaming at me to look at the screen."

"Ok…WELL THERE WAS A REVIEWER AND HER NAME IS DUH! DUH! DUH! NICOLE!"

"Ohhhh…you are right…"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS!"

"Uhhh…no."

"NICOLE'S ARE **SOOOOO **GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Really?"

"YEP! AND _THEN_ we will give everyone..."

"A heart attack?"

"Nooooo! A lollipop!"

"Whyyyy?"

"Because Nicole's are cool and so are lollipops!"

"Ummm, yeah well you just continue thinking that…BUT WE MUST GIVE OUR REVIEWERS SOMETHING FOR DOING THEIR JOB!"

"Well, what's their job?" Nicole obviously did not have her thinking cap on.

Sarah smacked Nicole in the head. "REVIEWING YOU DUMMY!"  
"HUH! THEY HAVE THE SAME JOB AS JELLO!" Nicole replied excitedly.

"Oy Vey! Sarah said. "Do you have any ideas on what to give our reviewers, even though I am afraid to know what is going on in that little mind of yours?"

"How bout a nice little smile sticker that says "Thanks for Shopping at Wal-Mart"?"

"Ehhhhh, NO!"

"It was either that or a deluxe edition DVD of Veggie Tales."

"Can we even afford 3 copies of that?"

"EMMMM…No. How bout we give them a nice party hat that says "I'M A PROUD REVIEWER OF A SARAH & NICOLE ORIGINAL!"

"Hmm…that works!"

"KAY THEN!"

A few minutes pass.

"I say we get to our story now."

"Good thinking!"

"I am the smart one you know?"

SNOSNOSNOSNSOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSN

"Well what are we going to do?" Leia asked. "We're stuck here so WHATEVER WILL WE DO?"

"Poor ship just had to die on us." Han said.

"I wonder where we are." Obi-Wan added.

"Hmmm…" Yoda thought

"Oh my god! OHHH MYYY GODDD!" Nicole said as she looked out the window. "SARAHHHHHHHH! SARAHHHHH! SARAHHH!" She called out and then ran into the movie theater, where Sarah was watching one of her favorite movies, Harry Potter, and was popping some popcorn in her mouth.

"What?" Sarah still had her eyes on the screen, not even looking over at Nicole, knowing she was probably going to talk about something very weird or something.

"THEY'RE…THEY'RE…THEY'RE…"Nicole shouted and pointed to the door.

"They? They who?"

"THEY….THEY….THEY….THEY!" After saying this Nicole just sort of ran out the door.

_Outside The Sarah and Nicole Movie Theatre_

"OH MY GOD!" Nicole exclaimed, running towards them.

"Whoizzle is thisizzle?" Luke pondered.

"Have no clue. Not sure if I'd really like to know either." Obi-Wan commented.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GODDDDD! IT'S PRINCESS LEIA, THE ONE AND ONLY LUKE SKYWALKER, THE ULTIMATE MASTER YODA, THE STRONG HAN SOLO, THE CUTE R2D2, THE SHINY C-3PO, THE FORCEFUL OBI-WAN KENOBI, THE SWEET CHEWBACCA, AND THE VERY EVIL BUT AWESOME DARTH VADER!"

"Yep, that's us! Do you want an autograph kid?" Han inquired.

"NOOOOOO! I WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME TO MEET MY FRIEND, SARAH!"

"Umm…ok then." Princess Leia remarked.

"FOLLOW ME!" Nicole then ran all the way back to the movie theater. Surprisingly, everyone followed her.

_Back At the Sarah and Nicole Movie Theatre_

"SARAH! LOOK!"

"OH MY LANTA! IT'S EVERYONE FROM STAR WARS!"

"Well not everyone, 'cause if it was everyone, that would be about 1 billion people, but here are the main ones!" Nicole stated.

"But I'M the STAR of the show!" Darth Vader declared.

"That's what you think…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vader yelled.

"Oh nothing…"

"Anyway, do you guys know where we are?" Leia beseeched.

"OF COURSE WE DO! You're in a little town called Cheezywhizacockadoodledoo in the state of Kansas!" Nicole replied in a cheerful voice!

"Geez, I wonder how they fit that on the Welcome sign…" Draco whispered.

"DRACO! WERE YOU INTERRUPTING ME AGAIN?" Nicole demanded.

"Ummmm NO!"

"Ok for the umpteenth time, just stop arguing you guys!" Sarah uttered in a sort of whiny voice.

"Sorry to interfere but in about 8 seconds the…" C-3PO announced, but was cut off.

"HAWAIIAN PINEAPPLE PIZZA WILL BE DONE! WE KNOW!" Nicole and Sarah said in unison.

"You're right!"

"How did you know that?" Han was truly amazed.

"Umm, because we are the writers of this story. We know everything that's going to happen at anytime of the story. For example, right now Yoda is going to start doing the tango with his cane." Sarah told them.

"Ding! Ding! Pizza's done!" C-3PO silently said.

Right then and there, Yoda grabbed his cane with force (not with THE force, just force) and started doing the tango.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Han exclaimed.

"Ok, well since you know all about the Jock McNoodle toilet paper letter, could you please tell us how to get to Wisconsin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Since we are just darling writers, we are going to let you figure that out yourself." Sarah said smiling. "But we will give you a hint. You now have to go to our neighbors house."

"Umm…Why?" Han asked.

"Because that's the way we want it to be and Mrs. Squigglewigglezer makes FABULOUS Brownies." Nicole simply said.

"Which neighbor?" Vader said, scratching his helmet.

"Well, the Squigglewigglezer Family. They live right over there!" Nicole said as she pointed over to a peaceful small cottage. "Not Over there," Nicole said pointing over in the other direction. "That's where Dorothy and Toto live. They can't get you to Wisconsin, maybe the Yellow Brick Road, but not Wisconsin."

"Who are Dorothy and Toto?" C-3PO asked.

"Sparkling, red shoes, Dorothy has." Yoda replied.

"RAWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" Chewie roared. In English, that meant "AND HER DOG IS TOTO!"

"Ohhh!" C-3PO remembered.

"Well I think you should go get your brownies now." Sarah suggested.

"FINE! WE'RE GOING!" Han told them.

"Bye everyone!" Sarah and Nicole waved goodbye to their dear friends as they trotted over to the house of the Squigglewigglezers. Soon they made it to the door and Obi-Wan rang the doorbell. DING DONG!

"HEY! THE TUNA CASSEROLE ISN'T DONE YET! SO WHY IS THERE A DING?" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Maybe because that's the doorbell?" R2D2 said in his beepity beep voice,

Soon Mrs. Squigglewigglezer answered the door. "WELL, GOD BLESS OUR LITTLE SOULS! WHY, IT'S THE SWEET LITTLE ALIEN CRITTERS COMING HERE FOR A TASTE OF MY DELECTABLE BROWNIES!"

"We'll just have to see if they are delectable…" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Come on in sweet peas! The Brownies are awaiting and Brownies wait for no one!"

"Did she realize that she just didn't make sense?" Leia whispered to Han as they walked into the just darling little cottage. Han just shrugged his shoulders.

"SIT! SIT! SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Squigglewigglezer sweetly demanded.

Everyone sat down, except well of course, R2D2, well because he just can't sit!

"I'll go get the brownies!"

While everyone was sitting not quite so comfortably on the couch, squished together, they saw a young girl with strawberry blonde hair hop down the stairs and run into the living room which was where they were seated. She didn't seem to notice anyone in the room. Or maybe she did and just didn't care. Mrs. Squigglewigglezer entered the room with a plate full of yummy looking brownies. "CUMQUAT! THERE YOU ARE! COME MEET THESE LOVELY CREATURES!"

"Hi!" She said. "Bye now!"

"She could've gotten an autograph from a real star!" Darth Vader whispered over to Obi-Wan.

"Oh dear…"

"Well here's a nice deliciously spectacular brownie for all of you!" Mrs. Squigglewigglezer commented as she handed everyone a brownie.

"Umm Thank You!" Leia told her

"You're welcome dear!"

As everyone ate their brownies, a young boy about the age of 6 came cautiously up to the table to grab a brownie. As soon as he grabbed one of the brownies, he ran off. "THOSE WERE NOT VERY NICE MANNERS CUMQUAT!" Mrs. Squigglewigglezer yelled to him. "Oh well."

Everyone just kind of looked at her strangely, but just went about their business. "So darlings, what brings you all to Kansas?"

"Wellizzle we needizzle to getizzle to Wisconsin, yo!" Luke said.

"THE LAND OF CHEESE!" A tall boy with brown eyes screamed as he ran into the room and out. It was actually totally random. "Cumquat! GET BACK HERE AND EAT A BROWNIE!" Mrs. Squigllewiggle ordered, but he did not listen.

"Name 3 of your kids Cumquat, I see"

"Well aren't you the cutest little green like pickle critter I have ever seen!"

Soon a girl, maybe about 13 years old came in from the back door. "Who the heck are you freaks?" She asked in a very rude manner.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK?" Vader retorted as he lifted his hand up about to choke her to death.

"Dad Stop it!" Leia yelled.

"Wait he's your dad?" The girl asked.

"CUMQUAT! STOP BEING SO RUDE!"

"Well, yes!" Leia replied.

"HEIZZLE MY DADIZZLE TOO!"

"How can this guy be your dad?" Cumquat said as she pointed to Vader. "HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S A DEMON OR SOMETHING! AND WHERE'S YOUR MOM? CAUSE THIS GUY DEFINITELY DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A MOM" She said as she pointed over to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Dadizzle killedizzle My Moma foshizzle!"

"Well that's pleasant!" She sarcastically replied. "What a dysfunctional family!" She said.

"WELL if you will excuse us we have to go iron our underwear." Han said before dragging the group outside.

"Wait, where are we going? I thought we were going to iron our underwear!" Vader yelped.

SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS

"DRACO! Are you like carrying Sarah?" Nicole asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"WEEE! PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Sarah screams laughing. She hops down and skips over to Nicole.

"I think I solved the meaning of life." Nicole stated.

"Really? What is it?" Sarah asked.

"You, as in Nicole -YOU-Nicole?" Draco asked sneering.

"Yes and it is…"

LOUD MUSIC STARTS PLAYING AND IT SWITCHES TO A DESK WITH TWO PEOPLE!

"Welcome to the five minutes and 45 seconds to 5:17 news show. I'm Yaba Bimba and here is the new BREAKING news." The lady said staring at the screen, "Oh and this is Lucinda." She pointed to the _guy_.

"Right now a wild CHICKEN STAMPEDE is running through the streets of New York City. Millions of chickens gathered together and started a protest against this new shampoo. They are being led by a stranger with a flag…LETS WATCH!"

A video comes on showing millions of chickens running down the road, and then it comes up to a close up of the flag holder a.k.a. 'stranger'.

"LET THEM BE! LET THEM BE! GIVE US SLUSHIES! GIVE US A DOOR MAT!" Nicole shouts waving a flag.

"We have now identified the stranger as Nicole…LETS WATCH!" Lucinda yelled again before he, himself turned to the screen.

"Oh hi there!" Sarah said waving as the camera came past here, "GO NICOLE!"

"You know the wild girl?"

"Of course she's my best friend." Sarah commented throwing away the pop can she was holding. Chickens came running past in hoards, running and squawking.

"RUNNN FOR YOUR LIVEEESS!" the camera man shouts before the camera came twirling around and an angry chicken looks right at the camera before it fizzles out.

"Well…that was…interesting." Yaba comments, trying not to laugh.

"LET US HAVE DOOR MATS!" Nicole shouts running through the studio.  
"HEY WHO WAS THAT?"

"BATMAN! DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA BATTMANNN!" Lucinda shouts before waving his arms and making 'whoosh' noises.

"And that ends OUR BREAKING NEWS! Please tune in for the 4 minutes and 17 seconds till 6:42 news show."


	6. Poink, Potato Salad, and ObiWan's fight

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Star Wars, but we do own Bobble Heads! LOOK AT THEM BOBBLE! UP AND DOWN! UP AND DOWN! UP AND DOWN!

**Chapter 6- Poink, Potato Salad, and Obi-Wan's fight With a Popstar**

"So how is it wearing bright orange?" Sarah asked Nicole from the other side of the plexi-glass.

"Not too bad, don't have to worry about changing every morning." Nicole said shrugging, "I don't really understand why I'm here in jail anyway. I mean I was only protesting for the chickens!"

"Nicole, you attacked a news reporter. Don't you see what is wrong with that?"

"Ummm….Nope!" Nicole paused for a moment. "Hey who's that?"

"This guy? It's my new lover, he is Ashley Parker Angel. Draco had to go clean his hair which will take weeks." Sarah responded holding on to Ashley.

"NO IT WON'T!" a voice echoed from behind them.

"Ignore him…now I have a plan to get you out." Sarah said turning back to Nicole.

"And it is?"  
"Attack of the marshmallows."

"WHAT!"

"You know they are aerodynamic and squishy." Sarah responded squeezing a marshmallow.

"Right…."

"ATTACK!"

(Millions of poinking sounds)  
"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Nicole screamed running behind Sarah somehow, "Poink?"  
"YES IT IS THE SOUND A MARSHMELLOW MAKES!" Sarah said sticking out her tongue.

They somehow escaped the jail and were now out on the streets of Kansas.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked, very confused.  
"To the secret hideout!" Nicole responded before doing a waddle in front of a K-Mart sign at which the K opened up and Nicole hopped in followed by the others.

"You guys hide under a K-Mart?"  
"Yeah who would look here when there are such good deals upstairs?" Sarah commented to Ashley.

"BUTTER IS ONLY A DOLLER I MEAN COME ON U CAN 'T BEAT THAT!" Nicole announced.

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNO**

Everyone was walking down a sidewalk in some city in the state of Kansas. It was a very warm day and they couldn't stand it. Everyone was angry and tired and just wanted to get to Wisconsin, to find this _Jock McNoodle. _Well they had nothing else to do on Earth, so why not find this Jock and maybe somehow they could get back to their galaxy far, far away and a long time ago.

"I'm tired!" Leia said and yawned.

"And I'm Hott!" Han said back. Leia hit him the chest.

"Don't act so conceited."

"You mustizzle be hottizle like a hot dogizzle!" Luke commented.

"Umm….yeah sure Luke."

"Who the heck would name all 4 of their kids Cumquat, anyway?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're still freaked out about that? We left their house five hours ago and you just won't let that topic go will you?" Leia responded.

"Well it's been driving me nuts! It's very puzzling! I wonder why Sarah and Nicole even sent us there!"

"We didn't even iron our underwear! What's up with that?" Vader wondered.

"Aye Aye Aye!" Obi-Wan simply said to no one specifically.

"Beep! Beep!" R2, well, beeped!

"You know what? I wish I could find my socks!" Obi-Wan said out of nowhere.

"Well they are probably long gone by now if our ship blew up!" Leia told him.

"My poor, poor giraffe socks…."

"I say we go to the mall!" Han exclaimed.

"May I ask why?" Obi-Wan questioned him.

"Seems like fun!"

"A little feminine I think. Han, are you bisexual? Now break it to us gently. We don't want Leia to cry her little eyes out now, in front of all of us. "

"WHAT! I AM NOT BISEXUAL!" Han retorted. "Anyway, I say we go to the mall considering its right there and they probably have food and all kinds of crap for us to look at." Han pointed to the mall straight ahead of them.

"RAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!" Chewbacca agreed.

"Fine. Let's go!" Obi-Wan gave in.

They all walked up to the mall's blue automatic doors. The doors soon swooshed open. Then, a voice came on.

"You are now entering in Door 7 into Neighborhood 3. Thanks you for coming to YoyoMA mall! We hope you enjoy your Zucchini!"

"What in God's name was that?" Obi-Wan screeched.

"AND WHAT ZUCCHINI?" Han inquired.

They just sort of forgot about that little experience and continued walking down the long corridor. They saw shops after shops and thought it was very small compared to what they've seen in the galaxy. They also saw advertisements for things everywhere. There were lots of bright colors and there was even a movie theatre in the YoyoMa mall.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Vader screamed and continued to scream. He ran over to some kind of sign.

"Whatizzle izzle itizzle Dadizzle?" Luke asked full of wonderment.

"HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH!" Vader bellowed. "IT'S…IT'S….IT'S…IT'S!"

"Jesse McCartney?" Leia replied looking at the sign.

"YES!" Vader shouted. "And LOOK! IT SAYS HERE HE'S THE HOTTEST SINGING SENSATION! BUT! BUT! BUT! BUT I THOUGHT** I WAS THE HOTTEST SINGING SENSATION**!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Vader started pacing. "OH NO! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS" And with that, Vader fainted making a big kerplunk sound.

"Oh dear" C-3Po said.

"Dad! Daaaaaaaaad! Get up! There's no need to feel freaked about this." Leia told him.

Chewie went over to a random man who was waving a hand held fan and ripped it out of his hands. Chewie roared at him and the man ran off, probably afraid of Chewie. Now who could be afraid of Chewie? And then he brought the fan back over to where everyone else was and started waving the fan over Vader.

Meanwhile, Luke seemed to have seen something that caught his eye. He wanted to walk over to whatever it was and see what it was all about.

"Heyizzle Leia! I'll be rightizzle backizzle!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAKE A BROCHURE! TAKE A BROCHURE! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO GO TO HARVARD COLLEGE!" A man holding brochures shouted to the people passing by, trying to give them the brochures. Luke walked up to him. He cleared his throat.

"I'dizzle likeizzle a brochure yo." Luke told the brochure dude.

"You seem like a smart boy. Here ya go." The man said as he handed Luke the brochure. Luke took it and started reading it and all about Harvard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad just get up!" Leia stated. "I mean you're probably…" Leia bit her tongue. "A better singer then this Jesse guy."

"Really?" Vader shot up.

"Uh huh." Leia gulped. She awkwardly gave Vader a hug.

"Be careful not to push one of these buttons on my chest. One makes me constantly scream 'Chocolate and Strawberry Milk'. Another one makes beeps constantly and who knows? I could blow up. And the third button flushes my built in toilet."

"alright…." Leia still awkwardly hugged him.

"Ok Leia I suggest we stop hugging. THIS COULD RUIN MY REP!"

"Of course" Leia let go.

Luke soon rejoined the group with the brochure in his pocket. "Heyizzle. What's happening nowizzle?"

Soon they all walked into a special section of the mall which had a stage inside of it.

"Hey everyone!" a guy said up on stage.

"IT'S HIM!" Vader shouted waving his fists.

"Who?" Leia asked.

"THE GUY WHO THINKS HE IS BETTER THAN ME!" Vader whined.

"Can the black dude like shut up and sit down?" Jesse commented

"NO I WILL NOT PRETTY BOY!" Darth Vader responded.

"That's MR. Prettyboy to you." Jesse said laughing.

"You think you are all better than me….WELL YOUR NOT!" Darth shouted back.

"Dude I don't even know who you are…and plus I'm the biggest teen singer there is these days." Jesse mused back laughing at the end.

"Yeah well I have the force." Darth responded and grabbing his…..banana…..

"Is that a….banana?" Jesse said laughing. All of a sudden a marshmallow hit Jesse in the head.

"POINK!" a girl with brunette hair shouted running past.  
"Jesse I love you, but I love Ashley more." The blonde said kissing Jesse full on the lips, "POINK! TO THE K-MARTMOBIE!"

"Who was that?" Han asked afterwards.

"Aren't they the crazy people we met?" Obi Wan asked.

"No….It couldn't be. Plus they had a different guy with them…" Leia responded.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN PRETTY BOY!"

"With a banana?" Jesse asked Darth Vader before using his mad skills and jumping on stage.

"Hey is that my socks! THE SOCKS I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Whereizzle?" Luke asked looking up from his brochure.

"THERE SEE!" Obi pointed to Jesse's feet which had giraffe socks on. They were the ones that Obi-Wan could never find.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY SOCKS!" Obi-Wan shouted waving his arms.

"Dude I got these as a present. Don't go all whickity whack on me." Jesse shot back.

"HAND THEM OVER OR SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"And those would be?" Jesse asked.

"CONTINOUS HOURS OF MMMBOP BY HANSON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"I like that song…." The blonde from earlier stated, "Come on Ash we have to go find Nicole in the Squeaky Ducky's Store of Soap and Bubbles….really shouldn't of lost her…we could be in there for days."

The group watched her and the guy walk off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Obi-Wan shouted breaking the silence and tackling Jesse McCartney.

"BRING IT OLD MAN!" Jesse shouted.

"Don't mean to interrupt but the POTATOE SALAD IS DONE!" C-3PO yelled out.

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNO**

"And we will stop it there." Sarah said walking into the K-Mart hideout with a very bubbly Nicole.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE BUBBLES GREW IF YOU HAD WATER AND MORE BUBBLE SOAP?" Nicole shouted.

"Maybe by the SIGN!"

"Oh pfft who uses signs?" Nicole asked.

"Most of the world." Sarah responded.

"WELL I'M NOT MOST OF THE WORLD AM I!" Nicole responded.

"No Nicole your not…." Sarah said slamming her head into the wall.

"Stop you might get hurt." Ashley commented.

"I'm fine!"

"TO THE KMARTMOBILE!" Sarah shouted. They all ran and got on a three person bike.

"Wow this is awkward." Nicole said.

"Hey the real one is a secret." Sarah responded.

"What is it then?" Nicole asked.

"Ashley's limo-AHHHHHH SECRET!" Sarah said clamping her hand over Nicole's mouth. They saw people walking down the street.

"POINK! FEAR THE MARSHMELLOWEY GOODNESS! LOOK AT IT LOOOOOK! AHAHAHAHAA" Sarah shouted as the bike drove off.

"What did you have?" Nicole asked.

"A mountain dew." Sarah responded.

"Well that makes sense….you're high off of it." Nicole stated.

"POINK!"

Hey People! We have decided to have a contest. We made a list of ten questions. They are random questions of course, but that makes it even harder! HAHA! Anyway, whichever reviewer answers the most questions correctly, will get to be a new character in the story! Won't that be fun? Ok here's the questions! (Hint Hint-we just might help you out a little bit if you PM us!)

Questions+

**What is Sarah's favorite color? **

**Who is Sarah's favorite singer? **

**What color is Sarah's Ipod? **

**What episode of Star Wars is Nicole's favorite? **

**What's one of Nicole and Sarah's favorite TV Shows? **

**What episode of Star Wars is Sarah's favorite? (Hint-Not the same as Nicole's) **

**What's Sarah's favorite type of gum? **

**What is the meaning of Life according to Nicole? (We'll help you on this one)**

**American Revolution**

**42**

**Music**

**Cheese**

**Moose**

**How many light sabers does Nicole own? **

**What is our favorite movie that is a Musical? **

**Bonus: WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER- NICOLE OR SARAH?**

Also include your name and gender. Remember, by participating in this contest, you give us the right to make you as crazy or weird as we would desire to. Chances are, we're going to do that.


	7. Squash Pie in the Face and Vaders Rubber

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Star Wars so I will happily eat my sour cream and onion chip!

**Chapter 7-Squash Pie in the Face and Vader's Rubber Duckie**

"Ok the reason this is so late is because Sarah's computer got all messed up." Nicole said laughing.

"Stupid laptop!" Sarah screamed throwing things.

"She will be alright in a second." Nicole responded sighing.

"Last week we crashed the KmartMobile and then Ashley left." Sarah said eating some chocolate.

"Yeah Sarah was hit hard when he left….literally." Nicole said laughing.

"IT WAS A BAD STOP SIGN! STUPID STOP SIGNS ALWAYS IN THE WAY! THINKING THAT THEY CAN JUST GO AND PICK ON CARBON BASED LIFEFORMS!" Sarah ranted.

"Am I late?" a voice asked from behind them.

"HAYDEN!" Sarah yelled, stopping her ranting and jumping in the guys arms, "Its my new hottie."

"We have so many."

"Yeah but they are cute."  
"Especially this one…..when is Draco coming back?"

"No clue, he does have school ya know." Sarah shot back, still in Hayden's arms.

"Duck." Nicole said calmly.  
"Duck?"  
"YES! DUCK!"

"Duck where?"

'Duck there!"

"Here?"  
"NO THERE!"

"DUCK!"

"AHHHH!" Nicole screamed as Sarah ducked before a big box came flying by.

'Hey it my new thingy." Nicole said hugging the box.

"What thingy?"

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS**

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan said as his eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a bed in a room with Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Artoo, Threepio, and Yoda standing over him.

"In some place called a hospital, we are." Yoda told him.

"Well what the bloody heck am I doing in a hospital for?"

"Well Jesse hurt you pretty bad." Leia added in.

"YEAH YO YO JESSE KICKEDIZZLE YOUR BUTTIZZLE!." Luke chimed in.

"Oh will you just SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan glared at Luke.

"You're so weakizzle! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Luke said pointing at Obi-Wan.

"Look who's talking!" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Will you guys just calm down! PLEASE! This is getting super annoying!" Leia said.

Soon the door to Obi-Wan's room opened and made a squeaky sound. It was Darth Vader walking through the door.

""Wahahahahaha!" Vader said as he popped in. He was laughing his I've-done-a-really-evil-thing-and-it-feels-great-laugh.

"Why are you so happy?" Han questioned.

"Can't a guy be happy when the sun is shining, the bees are buzzing, the flowers are a bloomin' and the trees are growing?"

"For you, No." Leia replied. "Or anyone for that matter."

"Fine! It's just that I've got something that is very useful to me."

"Well what the heck is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Here, let me get it out of my pocket." Vader said as he reached down into one of the pockets that he surprisingly had in that black suit of his. Soon his hand came out of his pocket, and in it was something that was a shade of a very bright yellow. He handed it over to Obi-Wan.

"A rubber ducky is very useful to you?" Obi-Wan gave Vader a look full of confusion.

"Of course not! I just took out the wrong thing! Let me see if I can get it out now." Vader reached down once again into his pocket, this time pulling out a piece of paper.

"Well you mind tell us why you have rubber duckies in your pocket anyway?" Leia wondered.

"Well I need something to play with when I take a bath." Vader said very quietly and quickly moved on to talking about the piece of paper. He unfolded the piece of paper and held it up for everyone to see. Everyone looked at it. It was a picture of Jesse McCartney advertising his concert that night.

"HEYIZZLE! LOOKIZZLE! IT'S THE DUDEIZZLE THAT KICKED OBI-WAN'S BUTTIZZLE!" Luke yelled while pointing at the poster.

"HAHA! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Vader agreed with his son.

"Once again, SHUT UP!" Obi-Wan bellowed.

"Anyway, what is the point with this poster, dad?" Leia asked.

Vader just glared at her.

"I MEAN MASTER FATHER!"

Vader was satisfied with that answer and continued with his idea with the poster. "Well, look here!" He pointed to the date: June 24th, 2006.

"That's today. Your point being?" Han wondered.

"I'M GOING TO PERFORM AT HIS CONCERT!"

"UMM….Need a little more information here!" Leia exclaimed.

"I'm going to randomly come onto stage, start to sing my wonderful tunes, blow the audience away and I will officially be the best singer ever!"

"OOO! Maybe I can even try to steal my socks back from him!" Obi-Wan got excited.

"It's an A+ plan I tell you!" Vader announced.

"Well I'm all for it! And I can't believe I'm going along with a guy that has a breathing machine and dresses all in black." Obi-Wan said.

"HAHAIZZLE! YOU'RE THE IDIOTIZZLE!' Luke said pointing at Obi-Wan again.

"That's It! You're going to get it now!" He sat up in his bed and tried to swing his arm at Luke.

"AHHHH! MY BACK!" Obi-Wan screeched.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Luke just laughed at him.

* * *

"I can't believe you decided to put me in a cookie Jar on wheels called the Cookinator." Obi-Wan complained. "And I can't believe you let Luke pick this out Leia! I MEAN HE CALLED ME AN IDIOT!"

"Three Timesizzle!" Luke added.

"It's not my fault I got a little distracted…"Leia's voice trailed off.

"She got distracted by the refrigerator section in the store…You know how she just loves refrigerators." Han whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

"Well I still can't believe that Luke decided to give me a cookie jar on wheels instead of a WHEELCHAIR!"

"Butizzle, his nameizzle is MooMoo. The wheelchairizzles didn't have coolizzle names!"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUSH! They might hear up there!" Vader said, pointing above them.

They were in an underground tunnel sort of thing. It was underneath the stage of where Jesse McCartney was going to perform. Vader is trying to demonstrate the plan on how he'll get up on stage and how Obi-Wan can try to get his socks back.

"Alright everyone. Here's the plan! First I will go out this way, about 15 minutes into his show." Vader said as he pointed up to the sort of attic door looking thing . "Then I will perform the famous song "Barbie Girl" showing of my just brilliant voice! Then I think after 30 minutes of me singing, Obi-Wan, You could come out!"

"Thirty minutes later? I have to get my precious socks as soon as possible! I mean they're probably oh so lonely and helpless! I think I would die without my loveable socks! They're just so darling! I can't possibly live without them!"

"FINE! DON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Vader replied as he crossed his arms and looked away from Obi-Wan.

"FINE THEN!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"OK EVERYONE JUST SHUSH UP!" Princess Leia screeched. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU NEED TO COMPETE AGAINST JESSE MCCARTNEY." She looked at Vader. "AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE THIS CRAZY INSANE OBSESSION WITH YOUR FLAMINGO SOCKS!" Leia said as she looked at Obi-Wan.

"They were giraffes…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"OH WHO CARES!" Leia screamed.

"Need a punching bag, she does" Yoda simply said. "Let go of her anger, she MUST!"

"I have to go to the ladies room!" Han said.

"Ladies Room?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"I MEANT MEN'S ROOM! JEEZ GIVE A GUY A BREAK!" Han yelled and ran off to the bathroom.

"Poor man, he is." Yoda stated.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Leia refreshed his memory.

"Oh…right." Yoda seemed disappointed in her.

* * *

Han went to the bathroom that was somehow "underground" and did his business. He washed his hands using a bar of Dove soap, and seemed to be amazed at how bubbles and foam was made when he mixed together soap and water. After his

amazement, he grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands. He opened the door to exit the bathroom and suddenly a piece of paper came floating down, attached to a paper clip that was attached to a rope that was tied to the ceiling. Han grabbed it, and read it:

_Dear Mr. Han Solo,_

_Yes I know who you are. I also know that you secretly love to dance in your pink shiny underwear on Tuesdays. Anyways I'm still trapped in a toilet paper factory. Mind speeding up the process to save me here? I'm sort of about to die here! So come quick!_

_Jock McNoodle_

_P,S. Tell Luke I agree that Obi-Wan is an idiot!_

WHOA! THIS GUY MUST BE A STALKER BUT HOW IS HE TRAPPED IN A TOILET

PAPER FACTORY! He wondered very much and soon realized he better go show this to everyone else. So he ran off.

* * *

Han soon returned and noticed everyone was wearing a blue and white sticker. He looked closer and saw that they were 'Hello My Name Is ' stickers along with something written on them.

"Anyone care to explain?" Han asked

"Well, Luke suddenly decided that we all need newer and cooler names and he claims he can't remember our names so he decides to give us all names from The Powerpuff Girls." Obi-Wan explained.

"That's rightizzle! Leia is now Blossom, Obi-Wan is Bubbles, Yoda is Professor, Vader is Buttercup, and YOU GET TO BEIZZLE MOJO JOJO!" Luke exclaimed and stuck a 'Hello My Name Is' sticker onto Han's forehead. "Since we ranizzle out of Powerpuff names, I've decided to nameizzle C-3PO Dale, and Artoo Chip!"

"Whoopee…." Han sarcastically responded. "Well Luke what's your name then?"

"Mary Poppins!" Luke shouted happily.

"_That a..._

_Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_

_The medicine go down-wown_

_The medicine go down_

_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_

_In a most delightful way" _Vader suddenly went into song.

"Well anyways guys, I have received a letter from Jock McNoodle. " Han announced as he pulled the letter out of his back pocket. Everyone took a look at the letter and noticed that the second sentence was smudged out.

"Hey Han, what did the second sentence say?" Leia questioned him.

"Oh…nothing."

"Save Jock, we will. Look for him after this event tonight, we will." Yoda told them.

"Well let's continue the demonstration of the plan, shall we?" Vader questioned. Everyone nodded and explained everything mostly in song as if he was in a musical.

* * *

It was the evening now, and the concert was about to begin. The Star Wars gang was all in the underground tunnel, seated at a long table. Vader just had to make sure everyone knew the plan perfectly. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

PLINKKKKKK PLINKKKKKKKKK PLINKKKKKKKKK-a sound was heard

"What's that?" Han desired to know.

"Oh-I changed the sound settings on myself! It seems like the squash pie is ready!" C-3PO said.

Out of nowhere, Luke was given a piece of squash pie. No one knew how it happened, it just did. Some things are just so unexplainable like in the Twilight Zone. Luke took a bite, and soon spat it out and went across the table, into Obi-Wan's face.

"THATIZZLE IS HORRIBLEIZZLE!" Luke was disgusted.

"Thank you very much for the delightful gift Luke. So thoughtful of you." Obi-Wan sarcastically said his thank you. He then used the force to choke Luke.

"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WITH THE CHOKING POWERS HERE! BACK OFF GIRLFRIEND!" Vader yelled at Obi-Wan.

"Fine…wait….WHAT?"

"YOUR MOM!" Luke said.

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS**

"HAYDEN!"

"Yes?"

"Lets go investigate." Sarah said pulling Hayden with her.

"NICOLE!"

"What?"

"What's in the box?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Not telling." Nicole said with a little smile.  
"Yes you will."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Nope."

"Yes." Nicole slipped out.

"SEE NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

"Nuh uh girlfriend." Nicole snapped back. Hayden started laughing.

"Ok I will be outside when you want to tell me." Sarah said advancing away, "I've got Hayden, Hayden, HAYDEN!"

"What!"

"I'm singing….not calling you silly." Sarah responded laughing. She started skipping, and opened the door to the outside but it turned out to be a closet.

"WOW ITS DARK!"

"Gah coming Sarah……. that was a closet!" Nicole said running after, more crashing was heard.

"This place is kind of cozy."

"I think your foot is on my arm Nicole." Sarah commented.

"Right! WHO TURNED ON THE DARK?" Nicole shouted loudly while Hayden sat there confused.

"I kind of like this closet….When did we get it?"

"YOU CAN'T BUY CLOSETS NICOLE!"

**Note:** We do have winner for our contest! The winner will be announced next chapter! Sorry that we haven't been updating a lot lately. We're simply too lazy and Sarah's computer keeps on having problems! Anyway this was a long chapter so Hope You Liked! **Next Chapter: **The Concert-Vader performs and Will Obi-Wan get his dear socks back? Stay Tuned!


	8. Lasagna In The Shoebox and Vader's A Bar

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Star Wars….if we did it would be one 'effed up story:P

**Chapter 8- Lasagna in the Shoebox and Vader's A Barbie Girl**

"Well here we are again….and again…and again…" Sarah said watching Nicole come running past in circles. Hayden was sitting beside her holding a teddy bear.

"Haydeeeen why do you have a teddy bear?" Nicole asked, stopping her continuous circle.

"Because he's my protector." Hayden pouted, holding the small bear close.

"Right…." Sarah said, then getting a devilish look on her face.

"What are you thinking Sarah?" Nicole asked putting her hand down on the desk.

"Get some whip cream, an umbrella, and…..hmmm some of that syrup stuff." Sarah said before laughing. Next thing they knew Nicole was out the door running…wearing a bicycle helmet…of all things….

"NICOLE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT…" "OW!" "NEVER MIND!" Sarah sighed, rubbing her head and getting the bandages. They had a whole warehouse out back full of them, wonder why.

-Hour and Many Bandages Later-

"Now you put that there and we're done!" Sarah whispered before sitting back down. Nicole nodded.

"Saraahhh booo?"

"Yes love?" Sarah asked, picking up a magazine. She didn't notice that it was upside down.

"Where is Mr. Snuggleworthingtonishtanmen the second?" Hayden asked with wide eyes.

"Who?"

"MY BEAR!"

"Oh over there." Sarah said pointing to the bear on the cold ground a little from them. Hayden walked over, tripping over the invisible wire, and fell next to the bear. A whole big bucket of whip cream fell over right on top of poor Hayden. Sarah fell over laughing especially when he tried to stand up and walked right into a bucket of syrup.

"AGHHHH!" Hayden screamed flailing his arms. Whip cream was going all over, Nicole put the umbrella up.

"SWOOLSH."

"That's a lot of whip cream." Sarah commented.

"Oh just 9 cans full!" Nicole protested.

"NICOLE! SARAH!"

"OHHH HOLY BEJEESUS-WITH-SHITACKI-MUSHROOMS-ON- TOP-AND-PEANUT-BUTTER!" Sarah screamed all in one breath.

"Niiiiiceee! Now LET'S HIT IT." Nicole screamed. She ran but jumped into a box instead of the car.

"VRROOOOM!" Nicole screamed while pretending to drive. Sarah pulled up in the VW bug,

"Nicole you're in a box…"

"SO THAT'S WHY IT DOESN'T WORK!" Nicole screamed, hopping in the red bug.

"DISNEY HERE WE COME!"

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSN**

"Is everyone ready?" Vader asked.

"What I don't get is why we're all dressed in pink Tutu's!" Han shouted at Vader.

"I told you! It's all part of my brilliant plan!"

"So far I am just not seeing the brilliant part." Han replied.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

"What are you going to do? Throw one of your rubber duckies at me?"

"Maybe…..or maybe I'll get you to drink this!" Vader said and showed them all a jar. It was a jar full of orange juice.

"ORANGE JUICE WITH PULP! AHHH NOO GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Han was frightened. He ran around in circles until he bumped into R2 and then fell onto the floor.

"Han's afraid of pulp…and open windows." Obi-Wan told to really no one.

"OPEN WINDOW? NOOOOOOOOO!" Once again, Han began to run, but this time only in one direction. Leia began to run after him.

"GET BACK HERE, HAN!" Leia yelled to him but he kept on going and going and going…

Oh yes, we probably should mention that Obi-Wan is now fully recovered! He no longer has to ride in a cookie jar on wheels called The MooMoo.

* * *

Leia eventually got Han back and the whole gang was together once again discussing the so called 'brilliant plan'…once again.

"OK! WE MUST REVIEW THE PLAN YET AGAIN, SINCE LUKE IS HAVING TROUBLE COMPREHENDING!" Vader said, almost practically yelling. The anger just keeps on building.

"Yeah fo shizzle!"

"Ok While Jesse is performing his second song; you all will run out on stage in your tutus and holding your wands, with pixie dust flying everywhere. Chewbacca will put the music on of the Sugar Plum Fairies. You got that?"

"What I'm not getting is why Chewie doesn't have to wear A TUTU!" Obi-Wan said raising his voice.

"Let's face it; Chewie cannot fit into a tutu."

"RAWWWWWRRRRR!" Chewie roared at him.

"Then would you like to wear a tutu Chewbacca?" Vader questioned him.

"RAWWWWR!" Chewie roared again and shook his head.

"Ok then!" Vader clapped his hands together. "I just love my evilish ways!" Vader said in a sort of girly voice. "Back to the plan… I will come out of the door in the stage floor, and then come flying out into the air."

Obi-Wan started laughing, he tried to hide it but just couldn't!

"What's so funny about that?" Vader asked.

"Nothing. It's just I've never see you fly before! And I can't imagine you…flying!" Obi-Wan burst into laughter once again.

"Oh my god! ANYWAYS on with the plan! Chewbacca will soon change the music to Barbie Girl!"

"Barbie Girl, you say?" Yoda wondered.

"OH OF COURSE! So then, the crowd will love me, the girls will throw something called underwear at me and I'll perform more songs. Then I will prove to the world…THAT I AM THE BEST SINGER IN THE GALAXY! No, THE UNIVERSE! WAHAHAHAHA! Of course you guys will definitely have to get off the stage; I mean you're all so hideous to look at!"

"HEY! LUKE AND I ARE YOUR OFFSPRING!" Leia exclaimed.

"Oh…right…Ummm….Well the truth is…I am not your father! Uhhh….Obi-Wan is! SO HE IS WHO YOU GET YOUR HIDEOUS LOOKS FROM!"

"You think we're honestly going to believe that?"

"Well, not you but Luke will!"

"How could Luke believe that?"

"HELLO DADDYIZZLE!" Luke said to Obi-Wan.

"Oh for goodness sake DARTH VADER IS YOUR FATHER! ALRIGHT! NOT ME!"

"WHYIZZLE DON'T YOU LOVE MEIZZLE DADDYIZZLE?" Luke wondered and almost cried. _Almost._

"Oh dear…"

"Back on topic…Luke do you understand the plan NOW?" Vader asked.

"Nopeizzle."

"WHAT ARE YOU NOT GETTING?"

"These names…I don't know who you are talking about most of the time!"

"Oh god…Alright. ME, _Buttercup_ will perform as Jesse's concert…"

* * *

"Are we really going to go through with this?" Han asked. Everyone except Vader and Chewie were there. They were behind the curtain on the stage. They were getting ready to go out.

"Well if we don't, Vader will choke us all and we'll all die." Leia responded.

"Oh…right."

"Ok the music should be starting any second now…. Any second now…..any second now….."

_16 minutes later_

The Sugar Plum Fairy Music began!

"GO GO GO GO!" Leia said shoving everyone out on stage.

They soon all began dancing like idiots. They weren't doing the same dance either. Leia jumped around all cheery and gracefully. Yoda was doing the tango in a weird way. R2D2 spun around in circles. C-3PO was doing the robot. Han just sort of stood there. Luke danced like a ballerina. And Obi-Wan was missing……..

Now Jesse, he kind of stopped singing and laughed insanely at their dancing. "Hey! Look! It's the freaks I met the other day!"

Han seemed to get angry.

"Nowizzle, we must follow the planizzle, Mojo Jojo!" Luke exclaimed and proceeded to dance like a ballerina.

Suddenly a noise was heard!

_Plinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk! Plinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk!_

"OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR! The Lasagna is done AND I LEFT IT IN THE SHOEBOX!" C-3PO shouted and rushed off the stage.

"Who cooks Lasagna in a shoebox?" Jesse wondered.

Suddenly the music to "Barbie Girl" came on.

Soon, Vader appeared on the stage and seemed to be running around and trying to hop into the air. Maybe he was trying to fly. Well he couldn't if that was what he was trying to do. He was also trying to sing….but wasn't doing too well. Let's face it; he just isn't a great singer…

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_

_life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

He continued to sing along while the others just got off the stage. They didn't like to look like idiots…well maybe Luke was enjoying it, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Obi-Wan was still missing.

Suddenly-A big KABOOM! Was heard! And a big puff of smoke appeared on stage. The music stopped. Everyone awaited to see what was going on with this smoke! Jesse was still insanely laughing. Darth was mad. And behind the smoke was none other than…OBI-WAN!

"Did I hear someone say nachos?" He said and flashed a pearly smile.

"What?" Jesse said and then started to laugh once again.

"I WANT MY GIRAFFE SOCKS BACK MR. PRETTY BOY!"

"Well Too Bad! You aren't getting them! THEY ARE MINE!"

"Oh My God FORMER Master! I can't believe you ruined my show! This is the worst thing you've done ever! But YOU, Mr. Pretty Boy! NO ONE TORCHERS MY FORMER MASTER OTHER THAN ME! SO BACK OFF AND GIVE THE STUPID GIRAFFE SOCKS BACK!"

"No way, Mr. STUPID JERK THAT ONLY WEARS BLACK AND FREAKISHLY BREATHES DUDE! These are MY SOCKS! Got it? MINE!"

"I find your lack of giving the socks back disturbing."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

Vader reached down for his light saber, but ended up pulling out something else.

"You're going to threaten me with Life Savers?" Jesse asked jokingly.

"WHAT! LIFESAVERS! LUKE YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU GIVE ME LIFESAVERS INSTEAD OF MY LIGHT SABER! I LET YOU PLAY WITH MY LIGHT SABER AND INSTEAD YOU GIVE ME LIFESAVERS BACK INSTEAD OF MY LIGHT SABER! LUKE I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE LIGHT SABER BACK! BUT NO! YOU GIVE ME LIFE SAVERS!" Vader started on a rant.

"But I thoughtizzle you saidizzle you wanted life savers, yo!" Luke whined.

"How the heck am I supposed to challenge Jesse to a duel with life savers HUH?"

"Uhhhhhizzle, Throw them….izzle!"

"This would have been SO MUCH EASIER IF YOU PUT THE LIGHT SABER BACK! BUT JUST WHERE IS THE LIGHT SABER NOW?"

"Mr. Cheeromeyerbumblebop has itizzle!"

"WHO'S THAT?"

"A guy that will auctionizzle it offizzle for charityizzle! He calledizzle and asked for itizzle to be an itemizzle to be auctioned offizzle! Sinceizzle I knowizzle you lovedizzle chraityizzle, I gave itizzle to himizzle!"

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN I HAVE A LIGHTSABER DUEL WITHOUT A LIGHTSABER?"

"DUH! DUH! DUHHHH!" Nicole shouted as she ran across the stage, with Sarah and Hayden following. Nicole handed Vader one of those plastic red light sabers that you get from Wal-Mart.

They ran across the stage and soon vanished. Vader had noticed Hayden…."WHAT THE HELL!" Vader asked as he scratched his helmet. "AND HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK! ALL IT DOES IS FLING OUT!"

"Oh dear!" Obi-Wan said as he hit his head. "Can't I just have my socks back, PLEASE?"

"Umm…let's see. Um, NO!" Jesse told them.

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!"

"Nope."

"Here I have an idea!" Leia exclaimed. And she walked up to Jesse and whispered something in his ear.

"Uh huh….Uh Huhh…Yeah…Hmmm…Maybe…" Jesse kept on saying.

Suddenly, something hit Jesse in the head! He was knocked down to the floor unconscious! But just how exactly how did this happen! Well it turns out he was hit by….a light saber! A cheap, plastic, Wal-Mart light saber!

"Well I guess there was some use to that light saber!" Vader said to himself and laughed his very evil laugh. "Quick, Somebody! GRAB THE SOCKS AND LET'S RUN!"

Obi-Wan ran over to Jesse and pulled off the socks. He smelled them and realized that Jesse's feet must smell really bad… "HE BASICALLY RUINED MY SOCKS WITH HIS HORRIBBLE SMELLING FEET! AHHH!" Obi-Wan almost fainted.

"Let's just go already!" Leia told him.

"My Poor Socks! BUT WE HAVE BEEN REUNITED!" Obi-Wan said and hugged them tightly. He soon followed the others out of the concert stadium.

"DON'T WORRY FANS I WILL RETURN!" Vader called out to the people in the audience. Most of the people had very confused looks on their faces…

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day…._

"We've been walking forever!" Han complained.

"Save Jock in Wisconsin, we will!" Yoda told him.

"RAWR!" Chewie added in.

"Are we even going the right way?" Leia wondered.

"Who knowizzle!"

"Maybe we should ask her." Obi-Wan said and pointed to a girl with bright neon yellow hair. She was sitting at a lemonade stand and seemed to be dusting off….something.

"I'll go ask her." Han volunteered.

Everyone else took a seat at a bench they found that was about 30 feet away from the girl. Han ran up to her and saw that she was dusting off some…stickers.

"Hi!" Han said as he went up to her. She looked up at him and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was. It seemed like she instantly fell in love with him.

"Umm…Hello!" Han said waving his hand in front of her face.

"OH! Hi!"

"Yeah, hello! Well My name is Han! And me and my friends need help finding our way to Wisconsin!"

"Well I'm Michi! And I would be delighted to show you your way to Wisconsin!" Michi replied.

"Great! Let me go get my friends!" Han told her and went off to get the others.

"DUNAANNANAA MARSHMELLOW MAN!" a blonde in a superhero suite said jumping out.

"OH MY GOD is that Draco Malfoy!" a girl squeals.

"AHHHHHHH SARAH! NICOLEE! HELP MEE!"

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS**

"Wow…Mickey shaped ice cream dude!" Nicole screamed. The pair was standing in Disney MGM studios. Nicole had a Mickey ears hat that were colored bright blue and had sparkles plus lit up. Sarah had a very good plasticity light saber that was Anakin's and was wearing a pink Minnie hat.

"SARAHHH!" a voice called.

"AWWW!" Sarah said looking around. There was Hayden and Ewan McGregor, of all people, right behind him.

"OMG is that like Obi Wan and Anakin?" a fan called. They were right in front of the Star Wars ride at MGM.

"Oh shoot." Ewan said running a hand through his hair. Hayden ran by grabbing Sarah and Ewan grabbed Nicole. Sarah climbed on Hayden's back as they ran into the Star Wars ride through the fast line.

"Sorry bout that all…" Sarah mumbled, holding on to her hat.

"I've been through worse." Hayden said laughing.

"Oh god has he!" Ewan called as they sat down on the ride.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nicole screamed since that the light went off.

"It's just a ride." Sarah commented. They went through the whole thing and Hayden was happy again.

"DUDE LETS ALL GET LIGHTSABERS! Sarah has yours so you two can have the same...yours will just have to be red! I'll get Yoda's and you can get yours Ewan." Nicole said brightly. They four of them bought the light sabers and saw the Jedi Training Academy outside. Everyone was staring at the four.

"I think they know you." Nicole commented.

"I didn't notice." Hayden said sarcastically. The 'Jedi master' on stage gasped.

"Interesting. Padewans we seem to have Master Obi Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker with us today." The man said.

"Darn!" Ewan said under his breath. Nicole laughed. The four walked on stage.

"And who are these charming ladies?" the man asked laughing.

"Uh Sarah and Nicole." Nicole said.

"Would you mind to show the crowd your light saber skills?" the man asked turning to Hayden and Ewan.

"Sure." Hayden said taking a stick light saber like they had used in training and did the Mustafa scene from the third movie.

"BWAHAHAH!" Sarah shouted jumping out at the end with a purple stick light saber, "Bring it Anakin." Hayden laughed and they dueled until Nicole accidentally landed on him.

"Whoops…" Nicole said trying to look innocent.

"THAT WAS SO CHEATING!" Hayden screamed pouting. Nicole and Sarah ran, laughing at their win over the 'Jedi'.

**And the Winner is...Ripple In The Force!**


	9. Chocolate Satin Pie & Bird DooDoo The Mu

**Disclaimer: **We know that we have brilliant minds! But to come up with the whole shabang of Star Wars….we're not THAT brilliant! In case you didn't get the point already-WE DON'T OWN STAR WARS!

**Hey people! Sorry that we took super long to update! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE US! Well here is the next chapter which is longer than usual! And this chapter along with the next one will be….well musical! HEHE**

**Chapter 9-Chocolate Satin Pie & Bird Doo Doo The Musical Part One**

"They will never find us here..." Sarah snickered, the light saber in her bag. Nicole giggled as the two went down the front hallway of Muppets 3-D! They sat down in the back row and put on the three-d glasses.

"Psh I need popcorn." Nicole said.  
"Do they sell popcorn?"

"I don't know...IS THERE ANY POPCORN?"

"SHUT UP!" a person yelled back at Nicole.

"HOW RUDE ARE YOU MISTER!" Nicole screamed back. Sarah hid her head, laughing as she did.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE, MY FAMILY IS TRYING TO WATCH!" the man screamed back, his silhouette in the dark standing up.

"YOU WANNA TAKE THIS?"  
"MAYBE I DO!"

"EH EH EH?"

"Nicole...stop while you're behind..." Sarah told her.  
"No...I can take-GEORGE LUCAS?" Nicole screamed.

"YES?" the irritated man said back.

"Oh syrupy pancake butterness." Nicole mumbled. She grabbed Sarah's arm as they dashed out, leaving a very red faced George Lucas in the 3-D theater.

"Hello there." Ewan said, dropping off the cement wall in front of Nicole.

"I think they found us..." Nicole whispered.

"I think your right." Sarah responded with wide eyes, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. SAVE PRIVATE RYAN!"

"AYE AYE SERGENT" The two ran from Ewan and into the long line for the LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! show.

"Won't find us here..." Sarah murmured, pulling her sunglasses lower on her face.

"Hopefully."

"Hey there beautiful." a voice said from behind Sarah.

"...No freaking way...what the freak are you doing here?" Sarah asked with a tiny bit of a glare.  
"Uhm...Harry wanted to go for a vacation?" the young man said back with a small smirk.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Nicole screamed. From the other end of the line a head shot up, he looked right at Sarah.

"OH snap Hayden's found me."

"Dracooo LOOK AT THIS-...what the?" Harry asked as the two girls whipped past. Ron Weasley walked up beside him,

"This place is crazy mate!"

"You said it Ron."

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS**

Our favorite gang was now following Michi to Wisconsin. They were determined to find Jock McNoodle at the toilet paper factory. But they soon discovered that Michi wasn't at all a normal human being.

"Bubbles! Open your mouth!" Michi screamed at Obi-Wan. Luke had obviously told her the names of everyone with their supposedly new names!

"Why?" Obi-Wan said, irritated. They had been walking for miles in the hot sun and Michi was nice, but yet very annoying.

"JUST OPEN YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" She yelled and Obi-Wan instantly obeyed. "Oh lookie here! Looks like you've got some anchovies stuck in your teeth! This is horrible! You better go rinse out your mouth right now! Here, let's go to this gas station over here."

And so they stopped at a gas station. Obi-Wan then started to run into the restroom when Michi called him.

"BUBBLES! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Not wanting to fight with her anymore he ran over.

"Here's a sticker!" She said and gave Obi-Wan a smiley face sticker. Obi-Wan just gave her a weird facial expression, then turned away to go to the restroom. And while they were waiting, Michi flirted. With Han.

"So Han, just how ever did you get stuck here in Kansas?" She asked him in a flirtatious voice and batted her eyelashes. She even put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well….ummm…"

Leia started becoming very angry and it clearly showed on her face. It looked as if she was going to erupt like a volcano. It looked as if she was going to yell at them, but she didn't. Instead she ran away.

"Leia, where are you going?" Han yelled over to her.

"Why do you care?" She said and then ran out the doors of the gas station and then off into the forest that was a few feet away.

"Look, I've got to go find her!" He told Michi. Michi looked disappointed.

"No, wait here we must! Obi-Wan we must wait for! Look for her together we will!" Yoda told him.

"Look I don't listen to some green midget!" Han shouted and he started to go off into the forest.

"WAIT HERE YOU WILL!" Yoda announced and stuck out his hand to use the force to stop Han.

Han finally gave in. "Fine, I'll wait for the old man!"

"RAWRRRR!" Chewie roared.

Soon, Obi-Wan returned from the bathroom and Luke decided to fill him in.

"Leia ranizzle awayizzle into the forestizzle!"

"Oh joy!" Obi-Wan commented sarcastically.

And with that they all ran into the forest………

* * *

In the forest, Leia was wondering around. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She couldn't stop them. They just kept on pouring out. Her vision started getting blurry. And soon she walked off a cliff.

* * *

The gang kept on calling out Leia's name, trying to find her.

Darth Vader, who had seemed rather quiet, was thinking. He thought that Michi looked rather familiar and sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

All of them followed a dirt path. C-3PO kept screaming 'Oh Dear' every minute, R2D2 kept beeping every once and a while, and Chewie would sometimes roar. Soon, they all came to a stop. There was a bug on the path and Vader seemed bothered by it. And then he started talking to it….

"YOU BETTER MOVE BUGGY! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!"

The bug still sat there.

"THAT'S IT! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO DO THIS!"

And all of a sudden Vader was wearing tapping shoes and a black hat and was holding a black cane. He soon started going into song. He of course was singing to the bug.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

_'We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_Singin'_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some _

_day_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you back into your place_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_Singin'_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_Everybody_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_'We will we will rock you'_

_Alright_

'Oh this is just great' thought Obi-Wan. 'He's singing to a bug for goodness sake!'

Everyone soon looked relieved with the fact that Vader had finally finished his song.

"Hmm…the bug still isn't moving!" Vader said. Everyone looked at the bug and it looked as if it wasn't breathing.

"I think you killed the bug with your singing." Obi-Wan said to him, praying he wouldn't get angry to him.

"NAHHH…I doubt it. I think he was too afraid of us so he just decided to die. OH WELL!" Vader commented.

"We'll just let you think that." Han said quietly to the rest of the group so Vader wouldn't hear.

They continued to walk down the path (Vader leading them all) in silence and looked around, trying to find dear, dear Leia. Suddenly, a shout of "OH DEAR!" came from C-3PO. Vader stopped walking. Everyone else rushed over him to see what was the matter. They all took a look at him and were disgusted.

There was white and black goo all over his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY MASK?" Vader asked with his tone of voice full of anger.

"Sir, I believe it is Bird Doo-Doo." C-3PO told him. "Which reminds me, my chocolate satin pie should be done soon!"

"THIS STUPID BIRD POOP IS OBSCURING MY VISION! HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO GET IT OFF?"

"Use a leaf!" Michi suggested.

"SOMEONE GET ME A LEAF!"

Yoda used the force to pick up a leaf off the ground and it floated across into Vader's outstretched hand. He wiped it off.

"NOW MY EYE HOLES ARE BLURRY! I CAN BARELY SEE! STUPID BIRD!"

"Ahh, well I guess someone should hang onto him and guide him around." Obi-Wan said to the group. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone's eyes rested on Michi. She looked at them all and smiled brightly. "Why I'll do it! I'd be happy to do it!" She ran over to Vader and held onto his hand. They all continued walking, but stopped when they saw that the path split off into three separate directions.

"Split up, we should!" Yoda announced. "Luke, Obi-Wan, and Han take the one to the right. Me, Vader and Michi take the middle one, and Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2D2 will take the one to the right. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok then, go we must!" And with that, everyone went in their separate directions.

* * *

Luke, Han and Obi-Wan were heading down the path when all of a sudden they didn't feel their feet touching the ground anymore. They fell off a cliff, to state it simply. Eventually, they hit the ground with a loud BOOM! Once they sat up, they were feeling all kinds of aches and pains, and then they saw Leia!

She was wearing a bright neon pink glittery gown, with long pink gloves on, along with diamond jewelry. Music was playing and Leia was singing.

_Humidity's rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men._

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen! OW!_

_Humidity's rising_

_Barometer's getting low_

_According to all sources_

_The street's the place to go_

_Cause tonight for the first time_

_Just about half-past ten_

_For the first time in history_

_It's gonna start raining men._

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen_

_I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get,_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Every specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too_

_She took on a heaven and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

_It's raining men!_

_I …feel…stormy…weather…moving… in_

_About to begin_

_Hear…the…thunder…don't…you…loose…your…head._

_Rip off the roof and stay in bed!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men! Amen!_

_It's raining men, it's raining men,_

_It's raining men, it's raining men,_

_It's raining men, it's raining men,_

_It's raining men, it's raining men_

The guys all look stunned, yet happy that they had finally found Leia.

"Could you guys go away so I could talk to Leia?" Han asked.

"Sureizzle!" Luke shouted and ran off.

"Oh fine!" Obi-Wan said and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Luke finally stopped running and was staring at something. He looked at whatever it was with love sparkling in his eyes. It seemed to be love at first sight.

He was staring at a tree.

Luke seemed to be so in love with it that he decided to sing a random song to it. He even started dancing madly around it.

_I confess, I messed up. _

_Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around. _

_And I know you dressed up. _

_"Hey kid, you'll never live this down." _

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with. _

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances. _

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming. _

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" _

_I don't blame you for being you, _

_But you can't blame me for hating it. _

_So say, "What are you waiting for? _

_Kiss her, kiss her." _

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late. _

_Write me off, give up on me. _

_'Cause darling what did you expect? _

_I'm just off, a lost cause, a long shot, don't even take this bet. _

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights, _

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right. _

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming. _

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?" _

_I don't blame you for being you, _

_But you can't blame me for hating it. _

_So say, "What are you waiting for? _

_Kiss her, kiss her." _

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late. _

_I'm just always on. _

_You said you'd keep me honest, _

_(Always on, always on.) _

_But I won't call you on it. _

_(Always on, always on.) _

_I don't blame you for being you, _

_But you can't blame me for hating it. _

_So say, "What are you waiting for? _

_Kiss her, kiss her." _

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late. _

_I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late_

Alright since Luke is acting so crazy, we're going to head over to Obi-Wan now…

* * *

Obi-Wan started to slow down his running, and noticed a black figure in the distance. It turned out to be none other than…..PEPI LA PEW THE FAMOUS SKUNK! Ok we're just kidding, it was actually Darth Vader! And he was alone…HMMMM

"Where are Yoda and Michi?" Obi-Wan asked him.

This seemed to be a time you shouldn't mess with Vader because he seemed kind of outraged and started to force choke Obi-Wan.

"VADER PUT ME DOWN!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

And then Obi-Wan did the only thing he thought he could do at the moment…..sing.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified _

_Kept thinkin' I could never live, _

_without you by my side. _

_But then I spent oh so many nights thinkin' how _

_you did me wrong. And I grew strong, _

_and I learned how to get along _

_And so you're back, from outer space _

_I just walked in to find you here with _

_that sad look upon your face. _

_I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've _

_made you leave your key! _

_If I had known for just one second you'd _

_be back to bother me, _

_Go on now go, walk out the door _

_Just turn around now, cause _

_you're not welcome anymore _

_Weren't you the one who tried _

_to hurt me with goodbye _

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you _

_think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive _

_Oh, as long as I know how _

_to love, I know I'll stay alive _

_& I've got all my life to live _

_& I've got all my love to give _

_I'll survive, I will survive _

_Hey, Hey! _

_It took all the strength I had _

_not to fall apart. _

_Just trying hard to mend the pieces of _

_my broken heart _

_And I spent so many nights just feelin' _

_sorry for myself, I used to cry _

_But now I hold my head up high _

_And you see me, somebody new _

_I'm not that chained up little _

_person still in love with you _

_And so you felt like droppin' in, and _

_just expect me to be free _

_But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for _

_someone who's lovin' me _

_Go on now go, walk out the door _

_Just turn around now, cause _

_you're not welcome anymore _

_Weren't you the one who tried _

_to break me with goodbye _

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you _

_think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive _

_Oh, as long as I know how _

_to love I know I'll stay alive _

_I've got all my life to live, _

_I've got all my love to give, _

_I'll survive, I will survive... _

_Oohhhhhhhh. . . _

_Go on now go, walk out the door _

_Just turn around now, cause _

_you're not welcome anymore _

_Weren't you the one who tried _

_to break me with goodbye, _

_Did you think I'd crumble, _

_Did you think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive _

_Oh, as long as I know how to love _

_I know I'll stay alive, I've got all _

_my life to live, I've got all my _

_love to give _

_I'll survive, I will survive _

_I will survive!_

* * *

Well we spent so much time with Luke and Obi-Wan, that we missed the whole confrontation with Han and Leia. At the moment Leia was storming off, and Han sat on a rock and looked extremely sad. After a little while, he got up and walked around. He eventually saw a boy sitting on a bench….

**SNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOSNOS**

"OH dude I want to be Queen Amidala!" Sarah screamed. She sat in the chair next to face painting and handed some money. Nicole sat on the other side. Soon it was finished and Sarah looked just like the Queen of Naboo...Nicole looked like...an ewok!

"Heehee I'm cute and fuzzy!" Nicole chirped waving her arms. Sarah gave a "what the..." look and shook her head. The duo went into the star wars store.

"OH I WANT THIS!" Sarah screamed, holding up an I HEART DARTH shirt. She bought it and put it on quickly.

"Very nice." Nicole said, she had on a Jedi robe and held one out for Sarah.

"Fo shizzle this is sexy." Sarah laughed. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Hey there." Sarah answered.

"Hi, first one to the Magical Kingdom doesn't buy lunch." Hayden said, his voice very low.

"Beat you there." Sarah said hanging up. She grabbed Nicole and they headed for the bus that took them to the main station of transportation and got on the light rail.

"WE GO THROUGH A HOTEL! OMG OMG OMG!" Nicole screamed, her face stuck to the window.

"Whoopdeedooo!" Sarah said laughing. The pair watched the trees go by beneath them until the pulled up to the station and ran out, knocking people out of their way. Soon they got to the main entrance and ran in.

"Bing bing"

"A text!" Sarah screeched, her ticket being handed back to her.  
"Meet at Cinderbrellaration." She read off the phone.

"THE CASTLE!" Nicole said with awe. The two ran together towards the gigantic castle. A flicker of brown hair came in the corner of Nicole's eye.

"AHHH FASTER!"

"AHHHHHH!" The arrived right before Hayden and Ewan, who were out of breath.

"Ha! HA HA HA!" Sarah said while doing her victory dance.

"Where too then?"

"I'm in the mood for Japanese."

"And that would be?"

"IN EPCOT!" Nicole shouted. The two hopped on the guys backs as they walked back out of the park and onto another light rail.

"TREES!"

"Yes Nicole...trees..." Ewan said laughing.

"They are very nice trees..."

-in MGM-

"I found this scarf!" Harry shouted throwing it around Draco's neck.

"I care why?"

"IT GOES WITH YOUR OUTFIT!" Ron shouted, laughing.

"Oh stop laughing gangly."

"DONT CALL ME GANGLY...FERRET!"

"ITS GOING DOWN!" Draco screamed back. Meanwhile Harry Potter was watching the giant TV in the store happily, not even noticing the big fight.

**

* * *

**

**Ok the songs to belong to us- _We Will Rock You_ (Queen); _It's Raining Men_ (Cristian Castro);_A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" _(Fall Out Boy); _I Will Survive _(Gloria Gaynor); **

**Please Review! Next chapter should be up soon because it's all planned out! But it could probably be out sooner if we get reviews!**


End file.
